


time stands still (just the two of us)

by briankang (sandeullie)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeullie/pseuds/briankang
Summary: there's a lot of things that he expects, however this moment in time can be added to the list of things he never imagines will ever happen, but here he is—here they are.





	time stands still (just the two of us)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just something really short. it's not exactly what i had in mind to post on valentine's day if i'm being honest. there's something else that's heavily plot-driven in the works that i got overly ambitious on and was unable to complete in time that will be posted eventually. however, i still felt the need to get something posted today, i hope this can compensate a little! it's been a very long time since i last wrote smut so forgive me.
> 
> any mistakes are my own.

the last thing younghyun expects when he's unable to sleep is to find jaehyung straddling him. he looks around, rightfully confused because he doesn't remember having slept on the bed... but he's on it alright, and he doesn't know why or remember falling asleep for that matter. his back is against the wall, and he's sitting up. he supposes that maybe, just maybe, he had chosen to sit there in an attempt to memorize some questions that might pop up on his business exam tomorrow afternoon, but had fallen asleep halfway... it doesn't explain why jaehyung's straddling him though, with a strange look in his eyes.

“jaehyung?” younghyun asks tentatively, not daring to move, barely breathing.

jaehyung looks at him without a word – places his hands on his shoulders, leaning forward to press his lips to younghyun's. there's a sharp intake of breath, from younghyun, _of course_ , as jaehyung presses closer, parts his lips to nibble at younghyun's lower lip before licking at the freshly bitten area. jaehyung's hands move further upwards, one hand cupping younghyun's neck, another moving to tangle his fingers in his thick black messy hair. younghyun moans involuntarily, and jaehyung's tongue slips past his lips, swiping across his teeth before tasting the roof of his mouth—minty fresh.

younghyun doesn't know how to react to jaehyung's advances, never quite been in this situation; he’s never seen jaehyung behave this way in the year they’ve been flatmates. there hasn't been a manual in all that he has been studying that tells him what he should do when an attractive young man starts kissing him like there's no tomorrow, never mind that they aren’t even dating. he supposes that he likes jaehyung enough, and although he doesn't really know where this is leading, perhaps, going along with what his gut is telling him to do will prove to work just fine—that is, to go with the flow and simply enjoy it. it feels good, but the sensation of jaehyung's tongue in his mouth is awkward and he almost forgets how to breathe, so he pushes jaehyung back gently, breaking the kiss apart.

jaehyung looks at younghyun, as if he's assessing him, wondering if he has done the wrong thing. heat rushes to younghyun's cheeks as he catches his breath, then he reaches up for jaehyung's small puffy cheeks, pulling him close, only to kiss the corner of his mouth instead. there’s a smirk spreading across jaehyung’s face that younghyun can feel tilting up as his lips press firmly against his skin. younghyun feels somewhat embarrassed, but jaehyung doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all. he kisses him again—harder, _harder_ , presses kisses to his neck, from jaw to collarbone, nibbling at the sensitive skin just below his adam's apple and a soft cry escapes younghyun's lips as his hands turn into fists and bury deep within the sheets.

jaehyung pauses momentarily, looking up at him, expression unreadable in the moonlight that peeks through the thin veil of the curtains covering the large window in the bedroom, and younghyun's breath catches almost as if time stands still and it’s just the two of them alone in the world. he wonders if it's possible for him to keep this image of jaehyung above him for all of eternity, wants to capture every moment, every detail. the way jaehyung’s delicate fingers are curling in the fabric of the robe he wears, eyes glowing with something that vaguely resembles... _lust_.

younghyun swallows hard, and jaehyung shifts on top of him, straddling his hips properly now, clutching at younghyun's shoulders so that he's able to grind slowly against him, to show him just how much he wants him— _needs him_. jaehyung bites at his lip, rolling his hips against younghyun and it is then that younghyun realizes that jaehyung isn't wearing anything underneath the robe he’s wearing.

(of course, he isn't, younghyun isn't either, but realizing it and knowing it are two entirely different things.)

for a moment, younghyun forgets to breathe as the loose knot of jaehyung's robe comes undone. jaehyung lets the robe fall away, down off his shoulders, exposing his soft pale skin, drawing closer to younghyun, and younghyun places a tentative hand on jaehyung's shoulder. jaehyung leans into his touch, letting younghyun's hands move all over him, tracing the sharpness of his shoulder blades, the curve of his neck, right down to the bumps on his spine. jaehyung doesn't move, merely looks at younghyun in fascination as younghyun's hands slide across his hip bones, caressing the soft skin there.

(jaehyung’s a lot calmer than younghyun, he thinks — that, or jaehyung’s better at hiding it.)

resting a palm on younghyun's chest, jaehyung leans forward, hiking his robe up from behind. there's a frown of concentration on his face, and it stays there for a while as jaehyung moves, breathing picking up slightly quicker than it had been just seconds ago. for a moment younghyun doesn't quite understand what he's doing, not until jaehyung tugs at younghyun's robe. he parts the material, pushing it aside as heat instantly rushes to younghyun's cheeks, so much that he can feel them burning.

“jaehyung,” he begins, uncertain when jaehyung presses a kiss to his lips, silencing him. younghyun gulps as he feels jaehyung's fingers on him, slick and wet, touching him in ways he had never imagined possible before. he moans, arching against jaehyung and jaehyung's lips curl upwards in satisfaction as he shifts, this time, gripping younghyun at the base, positioning himself just above him.

“jaehyung, wait,” younghyun begins, eyes widening, probably as wide as they can go. “we shouldn’t—”

jaehyung ignores younghyun, hissing as he pushes down with all his weight, sinking slowly down on to younghyun, and younghyun doesn't even know if he'd fit because jaehyung is so impossibly tight and hot and wet. suddenly, somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, the last remaining part of his brain that's still remotely functioning tells him that he's never in his life kept oil of any sort around at all, so where exactly did it come from? he doesn't manage to find out the answer to his question, of course, because it is then when jaehyung clutches tightly at his shoulders, lowering himself, taking younghyun in completely.

there's a brief silence before younghyun breaks it with barely suppressed moans—one following another, and another. jaehyung is rubbing himself down on to younghyun, grinding against him, and younghyun's hips jerk forward of their own accord. it isn't long before he finds a rhythm that matches jaehyung, who rides him slowly, _oh so slowly_ , as if he doesn't want the moment to end. younghyun doesn’t want it to end either, if he’s being completely honest. his fingers skim across jaehyung's shoulder blades, fingernails sinking involuntarily into the soft flesh below as jaehyung lifts his hips so that only younghyun's tip is still inside him before sliding down again. younghyun doesn't want to risk marking jaehyung's skin, so pale and perfect underneath the illuminating moonlight but at the same time, he wants to leave traces and marks, to show that jaehyung was once his, even if only for a small fraction of eternity.

jaehyung's fingers tangle in younghyun's hair, pressing him closer to the crook of his neck as younghyun thrusts upwards, gripping—clinging, nails digging into both sides of jaehyung's hips. both of them are panting, but jaehyung doesn't speak at all, letting out moans that sound like half sobs. he holds on to younghyun as if he doesn't ever want to let him go, and younghyun echoes the sentiment, fingers pressing firmly into his skin.

they stay like this for a while, with younghyun's hot breath against jaehyung's neck, before jaehyung rolls his hips and begins to ride, much faster than before. his breathing is labored and he's panting heavily as he shifts, changing the angle until he gets the right one that makes him cry out each time he sinks down on to younghyun—deeper, _deeper_.

there's something inexplicably magical about watching jaehyung like this, as if he's losing whatever control he had ever had over himself, pure and unadulterated. younghyun's breathing is harsh as jaehyung continues moving above him, gripping him tightly, and he sucks in a deep breath when jaehyung bends forward to bite down hard on the skin just above his collarbone, trailing his soft lips along the bone. a shiver runs completely through younghyun when jaehyung’s tongue glides with ease along the edges that prod outwards.

he wonders if there's anything more he can do to make jaehyung feel good—to make him moan, at least—when an idea forms, somewhat, as jaehyung rocks against him, and he feels him against his stomach. younghyun reaches in between them, stroking jaehyung, teasing his leaking slit with his thumb. he doesn't quite know if he's doing this right, but judging from the way jaehyung is shuddering in his arms, he supposes that yes, indeed, he is. younghyun's trying to hold back, he doesn't want to finish before jaehyung does, but it's becoming quite an impossible task, given how jaehyung is clenching around him, tighter than ever now. so he quickens the strokes of his hand, paying more attention to jaehyung's sensitive tip, rubbing the soft pad of his thumb against it and within seconds, jaehyung comes undone with a soft, strangled cry of absolute pleasure.

younghyun stills for a while as jaehyung catches his breath, shuddering in his arms. he isn't able to hold back for much longer, and soon, he's gripping at jaehyung’s hips as he thrusts upwards, rocking into him. it isn't long before he goes over the edge, swallowing a choked gasp, holding jaehyung close.

“happy uh... valentine’s day,” jaehyung says softly falling flat against younghyun’s stomach, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

“happy valentine’s day,” younghyun says, breathlessly, looking down and planting a light kiss to jaehyung’s forehead that’s glistening in the moonlight bathing over them.

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, i prefer jaehyung as being more submissive... but i wanted him to be the one to take initiative in this one and surprise younghyun by revealing this side of himself that he's never seen.
> 
> recently i've revived an old unused twitter account that i'm using as a writing account, i guess? feel free to follow me there [@ilovedyoump3](https://twitter.com/ilovedyoump3) if you'd like!


End file.
